Night Date
by Metal Saphire
Summary: Nile and Kyoya hanged out together as friends and after that they confessed their feelings together in the high Ferris wheel.


Kyoya was walking alone on the road and he was down that he had no one to talk to. He was walking all by himself and he just wanted to be left alone.

He hated some of his friends that were really annoying and sometimes he just wanted to ditch them and stay away from them.

He really doesn't have friends on his own but though even Benkei is his first friend that he had met, he thought that he was pretty much annoying.

While he was walking he intended on going somewhere else so that he won't always feel like he was alone all day in his life.

He was walking towards the park then suddenly someone caught his attention. He looked behind him and he saw the cute smile of Nile in front of him.

Kyoya suddenly felt glad that Nile was with him but why? Kyoya wanted to be alone but why does he suddenly feel relief when Nile was there with him?

"Hey Kyoya-kun what's up?" Nile smiled.

"Oh uh...hey Nile"

"Hmm? You look down are you having problems?" Nile asked.

"No of course not, why'd you ask that?"

"No reason, just asking you Kyoya-kun."

Nile tried on suggesting Kyoya for a walk so Kyoya doesn't want Nile to feel unhappy if he won't go with him so he nodded then smiled at Nile.

"Arigato Kyoya-kun." Nile smiled at Kyoya then hugged him.

"It's okay Nairu-kun you can release me now." Kyoya said.

"Whatever Kyoya, I'm just trying to mess you up." Nile crossed his arms.

"Now whatever Nile, don't act so childish you're already a teenager."

"Geez Kyoya-kun I'm not stupid and I don't act so childish I told you I'm just trying to mess you up."

"Whatever..."

They both started to walk together like hanging out together. Kyoya already felt happy that Nile was hanging out with him.

He'd never experienced this fun time in his life. If he was with other of his friends he already felt bored about it but now with Nile he's already relief.

"Hey Nairu-kun, would you like to have some snacks with me?" Kyoya asked.

"Well of course Kyoya and stop calling me Nairu-kun!" Nile chuckled.

"Okay, okay I'm just messing with ya."

They both laughed together then they bought some snacks for them. They were both actually messing with each other and after that laughing together.

Kyoya hadn't laugh like this when he hadn't met Nile. He was like always frowning and smirked a little in front of his friends.

He got officially lucky that he found some friend on his own. He appreciated that he had found such good friend in his life.

He thought that Nile was his only friend that made him happy and glad like this. Even if they're messing with each other they're still friends together.

Also one more thing, the reason is Kyoya is so glad and liked to have some fun time with Nile is because he had a crush on him.

He'd never wanted to reveal such things to his friends and also with Nile. He thought that he'll never have a chance for Nile to like him back.

Anyway they were talking together while they were walking, Kyoya can't wait to tell Nile how he felt about him but maybe it might get worse or anything.

He tried to tell him something about it but he'd never get a chance. His mind is stopping him from doing it.

So there's no choice anyway but try and confess his feelings for him.

"This is the best hang out ever right Kyoya?" Nile asked.

"Yeah, yeah sure." Kyoya said still frowning.

"Oh you look down didn't you have such fun times with me?" Nile frowned.

"What? Of course I'm so glad that I'm actually hanging out with you."

"So why do you feel down?"

Kyoya sighed for a moment then tried to let his words out of his mouth.

"Nile I have something to..." Kyoya was cut off.

"Oh yeah I remember, have you heard that there's a new building up ahead?"

"I...uh...no..."

"Well okay, then come with me I'll show you."

Nile grabbed Kyoya's hand then led him into the building that he was talking about. Kyoya blushed but he thought this was a good thing.

"Okay then here we are." Nile said.

"Uh what is that?" Kyoya questioned.

"It's a tall Ferris wheel and it has maybe a hundred heights or so, this is the new building they've built."

Kyoya suddenly felt terrified for what Nile had said, he was a little afraid of heights but isn't he brave enough of anything?

He was having a weird face when he was looking at the Ferris wheel, Nile would also notice it so he tried to drag him in there.

"Come on Kyoya let's go ride in there." Nile said.

"U-Umm, w-why don't we head back I h-have something to tell you." Kyoya said nervously while trying to walk away.

"Oh great if we have something to talk on private then we'll talk through here."

Kyoya had his weird face again then he was like paralysed. He can't move because he's nervous so Nile just dragged him all the way through there.

When they were inside and the Ferris wheel was already moving, Nile was watching outside and he was enjoying the beautiful view.

"Wow this is great Kyoya, I can see the full view from up here." Nile said.

"Y-yeah i-it's so g-great." Kyoya said nervously.

"Huh? How can you see the view with your eyes closed?" Nile sweat dropped.

"N-No I'm not."

"Yes you are, just open your eyes it's so beautiful out here."

Kyoya slowly opened his eyes then he tried looking at the clear glass with a view below then that makes him worse.

He had his weird face again then he tried to avoid it. Suddenly after a while the Ferris wheel stopped.

"Huh? It stopped." Nile said.

"It s-stopped? Aren't we gonna die in here?" Kyoya questioned nervously.

"Of course not, we're not going to die in here" Nile smiled.

"Really? Promise?"

"Yep, it's a promise."

Kyoya calmed down then he was like embarrassed because even if he's older than Nile, he felt like a child terrified of heights.

"Hey Kyoya please sing a song." Nile said.

"A song? But why?"

"Oh c'mon just do it."

"...No I can't, I don't know how to sing." Kyoya said.

"Well if you can't sing just hum."

"I don't like humming."

"Dance?"

"No"

"Then what's something special inside you?" Nile asked.

"Nothing beyblading is all I know."

"Seriously?" Nile chuckled.

"What you think you're better than me?"

"No, no that's not what I thought at all." Nile said then transferred next to Kyoya.

"Hmm? Why are you here?" Kyoya questioned.

"Nothing I can't really see all the full view from there so I'd transferred here." Nile said.

After a while, the Ferris wheel worked again then it moved then Kyoya's fears were gone but how? A while ago Nile was in front of him now this time he was beside him.

Is it all because of Nile? Well of course, Kyoya should have thought that Nile could be the one that could overcome his fears.

"So Kyoya, what was that a while ago you were trying to say to me?" Nile questioned with his head down.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you know a while ago when I'm trying to drag you here." Nile said.

"Ohh, I remember." Kyoya said.

"So what is it? Nile asked.

"Nile I have something to tell you and I hope you won't freak out."

"What is it then?"

"Nile, I like you."

"...That's it? You talked so serious about it." Nile said.

"Wha-! What do you mean that's it?"

"I mean that I thought you liked all of us friends."

"No what I mean is I liked you so much Nile." Kyoya said.

"Ohhh so that's it huh? Just kidding I'm just messing with you." Nile chuckled.

"You know what? You really liked messing with me always do you?"

"Of course, duh! So anyway Kyoya, I like you too." Nile blushed.

"You...you do?"

"Of course, at first I think it's ridiculous to tell you that I like you but I just have to wait for you to tell me about that thing."

"How'd you know that I liked you?" Kyoya questioned.

"Easy, you always fell for the things that I mess with you sometimes."

"Huh? Is that it?" Kyoya sweat dropped.

"Not really, I'm just messing with you right now."

"Oh come on I..." Kyoya was cut off.

"Okay the truth is I just noticed some of your reactions when I'm with you." Nile said.

"Really?"

"Yep you think I'm very oblivious?"

"Not really." Kyoya said.

"Oh okay then."

"Nile..."

Kyoya leaned closer towards Nile then brought his lips closer to him. He kissed Nile passionately.

Nile was shocked at first but then he kissed him back. They were both kissing together passionately and it was the perfect timing that the fireworks showed up above.

They broke the kiss then watched the fireworks together. Nile relaxed on Kyoya's side then enjoyed watching the fireworks.

Kyoya smiled at him then after that he had something to say at Nile.

"I love you Nile."

"I love you too Kyoya."

Then after that they've kissed together at the same time then after that they've embraced together.

"Kyoya sorry I had sweet moments with you today but I already had a boyfriend." Nile said while embracing with Kyoya.

"What? Damn, you Nile!" Kyoya released Nile.

"You fell for it!" Nile laughed.

"Shut up." Kyoya sweat dropped.

* * *

**Well guys I hope you like this story please review and sorry if other parts sucked.**


End file.
